Who Am I?
by xxClueless1xx
Summary: Just some Sam and Danny bonding. Danny is feeling down in the dumps, but Sam comes to comfort him. Summaries are my Kryptonite, sorry. It is better than it sounds so, please read.


Who Am I?

I sat on my bed, and cradled my head in my hands. _It's all the portals fault! _I suddenly thought, anger coursing through my veins. _No…It's…it's Sam's fault! She was the one who made me go in! _

Now I was standing up, my hands clenched into fists. _It was HER fault I was like this._ I paced around my room as I recalled the memory. [Flashback:]

_"Come on, Danny. A Ghost Zone. Aren't you curious?" she coaxed me._

_At the time, I was curious._

_"My parents could be back down here any minute…" I said, glancing up the stairs._

_"You gotta check it out." She said._

_"You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" I said, looking into the sleeping portal._

_ I pulled the black and white HAZMAT suit on over my clothes and zipped it up. I was about to go inside, when Sam stopped me._

_"Hang on." She said as she came closer to me._

_ She reached her hand up to my chest and the logo with my Dad's face and ripped it off._

_"You can't go walking around with that on your chest." She said, crossing her arms._

_ I turned to face the portal and cautiously walked inside. Suddenly, I lost my balance as I tripped on a stray wire. I tried to find something to keep me from going down and I fell against the wall of the portal._

_ I felt something push down beneath the palm of my hand, and the next thing I knew, I was being electrocuted._

_"AHHHHHH!"_

[End of flashback] Now, as I recalled the memory I looked at myself in the mirror with disgust. I was disgusting. A freak! I didn't belong in either world; Ghost Zone or Earth! Heck, my own parents even _hunted _me. I was terrified of what I would become.

I sat back down on my bed glumly. I am such a loser. Dash beats me up every day, I'm failing my classes, and I'm the schools biggest idiot. People think I'm such a mystery, but if they look, they could figure out what's "wrong" with me.

I sighed and decided to take my mind of things. I stood up and summoned my ghost form. I let the rings pass over me and I turned intangible and flew out the window.

-line break-

I wasn't sure where to go, so I did a few loop-de-loops in the air and finally settled down by the fountain in the park.

Here, I got relaxed under a large oak tree and propped myself against the trunk. I breathed in deeply, and let the scent of nature fill my lungs.

I looked around and noticed a boy about my age walking with his friends. I was envious of him. He got to have a normal life, a normal family, and normal parents. I was still in Phantom form, and I looked down at my hands.

They were translucent, and I called forth some ecto-energy. I made a small swirling green ball in my hand and lazily tossed it back and forth.

That was something you don't see a teenage boy doing every day.

I glanced around the park and my eye got caught on a certain Goth girl. I knew that she was probably looking for me, since I had said that I would meet her and Tucker here about thirty minutes ago.

When I remembered my harsh thoughts about her earlier, I cringed. I could be such a jerk sometimes! I could feel my eyes tearing up a bit, and looked around. _Great, I'm crying. _I thought dryly.

I saw her look my way, and I turned invisible so she wouldn't see me like this. Crap, I was too late.

She had seen me before I had gone invisible, and was walking over now. I was sniffling from my slight crying and I floated up to one of the middle branches.

"Danny? I know you're over here." She said looking around.

I tried not to make a noise, but a branch cracked under my body weight. _Darn you, branch. _I mentally cursed.

Sam immediately looked up to where the noise had come from, and she was looking right at me.

"Danny, come down." She pleaded.

I sighed because I knew that Sam wouldn't give up until she knew what was wrong.

"Where's Tucker?" I asked suspiciously. I really didn't want Tucker to see me like this. She looked confused but still answered.

"He had a dentist's appointment. Please, come down." She said again.

I went intangible through the branches and turned visible in front of the tree trunk. Sam was startled at first, but then she looked sad. Darn it. My eyes must have still been red and puffy.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she asked me, surprisingly softly for a girl in combat boots.

I just looked down at the grass and mumbled a "Nothing," even though I knew she wouldn't fall for it. I was so pathetic! Crying like this.

"Danny…" she said sternly, making her eyes burn through my skull in a way only she could.

"Really, it's nothing." I said again. _Why does she even care so much? I'm nothing special. _I thought sourly.

She sat down at the base of the tree next to me, and looked me in the eyes.

"Daniel Fenton, if you don't tell me right now, I'm leaving." She said in mock anger.

I just sat there and gave her a look that said "good" all over it. She sighed and whispered "What is with you?"

To my horror, I started to cry again. Why the heck was crying so much today? What was wrong with me?

I felt Sam just look at me, astonished for a moment, but then she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I looked down at my lap, and saw that the tears were glowing green with ectoplasm.

"Great, even that reminds me." I whispered. When I realized that I had said t out loud, I clasped my hand over my mouth.

"What reminds you of what?" Sam asked, looked at me, he face twisted into a question mark.

"Me. I'm a half ghost freak." I said.

"Danny! Don't you ever let me catch you saying that again!" she said.

"But it's true. I don't belong in either world. Even my tears glow. Why me?" I said, not even remembering she was there until she spoke.

"Danny, you're unique. Unique is good." She said.

_…Says the Goth vegetarian…_

"…And I blamed everything on you." I whispered. It was barely audible, and I put my head into my hands and cried.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked me.

I looked up at her and calmed down slightly.

"T-today I r-remembered the portal a-accident and I blamed everything on you!" I said shamefully and I broke down again.

I tried to stop the tears. What if my trusty citizens saw the strong and mighty Danny Phantom crying? Pathetic.

I eventually calmed down and looked at Sam.

"I seriously don't blame you Danny. It was my fault; I was the one who dared you to go in. But you shouldn't feel bad." She said.

"I mean, look at how great you are today! You're Danny Phantom! You save people every day and you would never be able to happen if it hadn't been for the portal." She continued.

"Or you. Thanks Sam. I really needed that today." I said sincerely.

She just nodded and said "It was nothing." We both stood up, and Sam looked at her watch.

"Oh, sorry Danny. I gotta go. I'm glad I could help!" she said as she ran to her house.

I watched as she got smaller and smaller, until she was just a speck.

"Thanks, Sam."

**Well, that's a wrap! Hoped you like it! I stink at endings! **

**-xxClueless1xx**


End file.
